


Never Had A Say

by Screwtaepe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwtaepe/pseuds/Screwtaepe
Summary: Alastor pays Husk a visit.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Never Had A Say

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an alternate version of "I Love You So"

The room was dimly lit with only the moon illuminating what could be seen because of the window.

He was here again.  
When wasn't he?  
It had become a habit at this point. Every night after everyone went off to bed, that's when he'd arrive. With that goddamn vile grin on his face, he'd enter my room and start talking about things I couldn't give two shits about. Was he lonely? Hell if I'd know. To top it all off, he'd always act so condescending to my reactions. What a prick.  
This time seemed different though.  
It seemed off.  
What did this asshole want now?

Alastor made his way over to the bed where Husk had been laying down. The feline demon had been staring at the ceiling, not bothering to sleep since he knew the other would come in regardless. He looked up at the other, eyes narrowed in discontent.

"What?" He grumbled.

Alastor only stared down at him and chuckled, leaning himself in a bit.

"You know, Husker…! You always seem to be in the perfect mood!"

Husk only scowled and rolled his eyes, looking off to the side before sitting up.

"Look, asshole… You clearly want to say so-"

Husk's words were cut off by Alastor gripping onto his face to which Husk furrowed his brows in irritation. With a heavy exhale of frustration he pulled away and closed his eyes.

"Why do you gotta be so goddamn weird? Could you just for once be… Oh, I don't know, not a fucking lunatic?"

Alastor was silent.  
His eyes seemed to be glowing much brighter but maybe it was due to poor lighting. Regardless, Husk felt uncomfortable with him just staring directly at him but not saying anything, though he wasn't going to give Al the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Well?" He growled out.

He definitely got a response this time though it wasn't one he expected.

The radio demon had pinned Husk down rather violently and had crawled in top of him. Husk attempted to shake his grasp but failed to do so and if he had found it already difficult with Alastor's grip on him alone, he most definitely couldn't move now. Because in that moment tentacles seeming to appear out of nowhere began wrapping tightly around him and restraining his limbs. 

"AL YOU-...!" Husk was once again cut off, one of the appendages wrapping around his mouth.

He glared up at Alastor with intense fury. Though the deer demon only grinned wider and raised a hand, forming it into a fist. Immediately after the gesture, the tentacles tightened causing the feline demon to groan in pain.

"Oh, Husker. I know you're angry but I have something important to tell you." Alastor spoke softly, in light of the situation, removing the appendage that was wrapped around the other's mouth and stealing a kiss. 

Eyes widened and enraged, Husk pulled away and bit the side of Alastor mouth. 

The radio demon pulled back with a pained exhale that sounded close to a hiss though he began laughing, wiping away the blood.

"You never ceases to surprise me, Husker dear."

"Fuck you, you sick freak!" Husk snarled.

Alastor only began humming, moving to Husk's shoulder to take a rather vicious bite, his teeth sinking deep into him. Husk yelped in pain, his body trying to escape the restraints in response but to no avail. 

The deer demon then sat up with a snicker, blood coating the sinister grin on his face. Meanwhile, Husk laid there in pain, a grimace on his face as heavy pants left him.

"Always remember one thing, my darling Husker…" Alastor began in a rather menacing tone. "No matter what, you are MINE."


End file.
